


memories

by aotbrainrot



Series: one-shots featuring jean and marco [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Post-Trost Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trost Arc Spoilers (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotbrainrot/pseuds/aotbrainrot
Summary: the scars of trost are ever fresh in Jeans mind. revisiting them brings pain but also comfort.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: one-shots featuring jean and marco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	memories

The Battle for Trost had been terrible, Jean thinks to himself as he strolls through Trost. Not only had his plans to escape titan violence failed, he’d lost many friends. All the deaths had hit hard, but one in particular gnawed at him harder than the rest, Marco. As he walks through Trost, he reminisces or rather is tormented by the scenes of the team he had tried to lead dying. He is bombarded with the backs of the two who had tried to save Tom, whose deaths he had used to lead others to safety. As he puts his hands over his ear’s and looks around, he notices that despite the damage the battle had cost, the city was rebuilding itself and seemingly hopeful.  
As the sun begins to set, he sits down on the floor with tears welling up in his eyes. He looks through his blurry eyes and finds that he had unknowingly (perhaps subconsciously)  
walked to where he’d found Marco’s body. The pattern of the pavement had been etched into his mind since that battle, he’d seen it every night in his terrors. Unlike those nights, he couldn’t force himself awake or pray it away, it was real, and he was there. He lets all the emotions wash over him, the sadness, the pain, and everything else that came with losing the one dearest to you.  
Jean looked like a lonely sight in his uniform, knees pulled to chest, the very vision of a person broken by battle. But there’s this thing about despair, once you finally accept it, once you finally let its spears pierce your heart all that’s left are memories. And so Jean begins to remember the good times. He remembers the playful back and forths he’d had with Marco in the mess hall, the encouraging pep talks, and how Marco had assured him that he’d be a great leader. Then he remembered the glances, the touches, the nervousness of their first kiss. Remembering how patient and loving Marco had been to him brought Jean some peace. And there he sat…..lost in his memories

**Author's Note:**

> please point out any spelling errors! i hope you enjoy this a bit.


End file.
